Lazy Sunday
by Citricos
Summary: Traducción; AU/AH/One-Shot; En un Domingo aburrido, Bella descubre un poco de material interesante para leer, y Edward se siente intrigado por las reacciones de ella al leer eso. M por lemon grafico.


**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Este One-Shot es de manyafandom. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Traducción; AU/AH/One-Shot; En un Domingo aburrido, Bella descubre un poco de material interesante para leer, y Edward se siente intrigado por las reacciones de ella al leer eso. M por lemon grafico.

**Advertencia****s: **Fuerte. Lenguaje, y bastante grafico. Sí eres de esas personas que se incomodan al leer la palabra «polla», recomiendo no leer. Por favor, no queremos reclamos. Graciasdenada.

**N/A: **Este es mi primer lemon, espero lo disfruten. Se que yo disfrute haberlo escrito.

**N/T:** Hola de nuevo. Regresamos, sí, ¡regresamos! Y aun que esta vez nos tardamos, creo que el lemon de abajo recompensara la espera. Esta largo, y todo amorsito & asido, así como a todas nos gusta. Esperamos que les guste. Y queremos agradecer por su aceptación. Hubo 37 alertas de autor, 35 de favorite author y así. Gracias (k)

**Agradecimientos**: Infinitas gracias a Meriba, sparklinghaledecullen, Leon Jact, Ashley (no tiene cuenta, pero ayude por que Analu se lo pidió, y es un amor por ello) por la traducción de este lemon. Y a Analu Cullen por batearlo.

* * *

**Lazy Sunday**

**  
EPOV**

Los domingos por la mañana estaban destinados a pasar de esta forma. Destinados a pasarlos haciendo nada, solos, simplemente Bella y yo. Esto debe de ser como el cielo es en realidad.

_Quizás fuera mejor si estuviéramos desnudos. Tal vez pueda corregir la situación._

Nah, solo la dejare ser, por ahora.

La semana tan ocupada que los dos tuvimos se había terminado, por fin. Era domingo y habíamos decidido que necesitábamos un día para relajarnos. Nada de vestirse bien, nadie saldría, nada de diligencias, sin llamadas, sin trabajo y sin interrupciones. Levantándonos tarde, vistiendo simplemente ropa cómoda y desayunando cereal y café, nada elaborado, nos dirigimos hacia la sala para comenzar nuestro día de pereza.

La música sonaba suave en el fondo. Nada en especial, simplemente algo para romper el silencio. Nadie estaba hablando, solo se sentía la felicidad de estar el uno con el otro, disfrutando el silencio entre nosotros. Mi taza de café estaba sobre mi pecho mientras leía el periódico del Domingo, recostado sobre el sofá, mi cabeza sobre el brazo del sillón y mis tobillos cruzados.

_Mi vida no podría ser mejor que esto._

Esto era la perfección y no tenia intenciones de moverme pronto. Días como estos eran pocos y distantes entre si y yo los amaba. Casi no teníamos tiempo para estar solo nosotros y habíamos planeado disfrutar este día al máximo.

El último día de mi residencia estaba llegando a su fin, _gracias a Dios_. Feliz de que esta etapa casi terminara, yo estaba esperando con ansias el ritmo más lento que traería el haber terminado con mi formación. Los últimos años habían sido agitados, por no decir más. Entre la escuela de medicina, mis prácticas y la residencia sentía que todo el tiempo estaba en movimiento, nunca paraba.

Bella había estado en posgrado, después estuvo trabajando para el periódico local antes de irse por su propia cuenta cuando mi residencia comenzó. El material que había creado era bueno y ya podía ser mas selectiva con sus creaciones.

Después de dada por terminada mi residencia, planeé ejercer como medico independiente en la práctica privada. Esto nos daría tiempo para disfrutar nuestro matrimonio. A pesar de que ya llevábamos casados cuatro años, sentía que no habíamos podido en realidad disfrutarlo, al menos la parte de estar juntos. Terminar nuestras carreras era importante para los dos, así que tuvimos que dejar pasar varias cosas en nuestro matrimonio durante ese tiempo. Tal vez era tiempo de tener hijos, o por lo menos comenzar a platicar el tema.

Una pequeña risa en forma de resoplo me sacó de mis reflexiones.

_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso fue Bella?_

Bajé el periódico de mi vista, volteé a ver a Bella, para saber si ese sonido había sido suyo. Ella estaba sentada en el piso el otro lado de la mesa de centro, su pierna izquierda extendida delante de ella, la pierna derecha doblada hacia su cuerpo y con el pie derecho tocando su muslo izquierdo. Sentada, formando un 4 con sus piernas perfectas, riendo en voz baja para si misma. Su laptop estaba abierta delante de ella en el suelo y un cuaderno de notas a su derecha, media página estaba llena de notas y ella observaba fijamente la pantalla con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

A pesar de que teníamos la regla de que no habría trabajo en este día, ella estaba investigando para una nueva creación en la que estaba trabajando. Lo había dejado pasar, sabiendo que solamente era una búsqueda rápida y ella no se adentraría tanto. Si en realidad estuviera escribiendo su obra, estaría en una especie de burbuja de creatividad de la cual no saldría hasta haberla finalizado.

Resopló de nuevo. Aclarando mi garganta, arqueé una ceja cuestionándola. Mirándome sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y volvió a centrarse en la pantalla del ordenador indicando que no era importante o tan gracioso.

_Ella raramente resopla, ¿Qué estará viendo que es tan gracioso?_

Tan hermosa como se ve en este momento, ella era la criatura mas exquisita que yo había visto; cuerpo pequeño, pero curvilíneo, cabello color caoba apilado sobre su cabeza sujeto con un lápiz. Sus gafas de lectura apoyados sobre la punta de su pequeña nariz, ojos cafés escondidos detrás de sus lentes. Su rostro ligeramente arrugado, cejas fruncidas, sus labios ligeramente fruncidos mientras se mordía su labio inferior concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador.

Una ráfaga de deseo fue directo a mi ingle al verla morderse el labio de esa forma. Moviendo mi mirada de sus labios a su cuerpo, estaba vestida solo con una ligera franela, podía ver claramente el contorno de sus pezones bajo el delgado material, pantalones grises cortos cubrían sus caderas. Esa imagen hizo que mi excitación aumentara. Estire el cuello para mirar por encima de su laptop y pude ver que ella no llevaba ropa interior.

_Unghh… Dios mío, acaso ella está tratando de matarme._

Volví mi cabeza al periódico, tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el deseo que corría a través de mi. Cambie de posición, tratando de estar mas cómodo, mi erección rosaba contra el material de mis bóxers. De solo verla me puse duro.

_Contrólate Edward, déjala ser._

_Su control sobre mi polla sería mejor, _le parte de mi cerebro llena de deseo replicó.

_Basta, ella esta trabajando._

Ella esta trabajando, un poco, y yo no quería interrumpir. Teníamos todo el día. No es como si no hubiéramos tenido sexo hace menos de 12 horas.

_Habíamos asistido la noche anterior a un evento del hospital para recabar fondos, el evento había sido semi formal y Bella se veía increíble. Había usado un vestido sencillo color azul marino, Dios me encanta ese color en ella, llevaba los hombros descubiertos y tenía una falda ondulante que terminaba justo debajo de sus rodillas. Había estado bailando en el evento y aproveche para mostrarle a mi esposa mis movimientos. Al darle vueltas en la pista de baile podía ver sus muslos cremosos, la vista encendió la chispa de mi deseo. Poco a poco, durante toda la noche, nos fuimos excitando cada vez más hasta que prácticamente nos podíamos tomar el uno al otro en la pista de baile. Una pronta salida era necesaria._

_Apenas llegamos a casa cuando me apoderé de ella, empujándola contra la puerta principal en cuanto ésta estaba cerrada. Me sumergí en su cuello y sus hombros, su olor embriagador me envolvía, alimentando mi deseo y lujuria. Agarrando mi cabello y tirando de él desde las raíces ella me incitaba a adentrarme aun más en su cuello. Ella sabia que tirando de mi cabello lograba excitarme aun más._

_El fuego estaba allí, el infierno que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que mis labios tocaban su piel. No había disminuido en todos los años que llevábamos juntos._

_Moví mis labios a su boca capturando su gemido, su dulce aliento mezclándose con el mío, avivando las llamas._

_Llevando mis manos a su trasero, tirando de ella contra mi erección, deslice mis manos hacia sus muslos levantándola y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mí. Apoyándome con una mano en la puerta y con la otra sosteniendo nuestro peso, levante su falda sobre nosotros, poniendo su coño en contacto con mi polla palpitante._

_Destrozando el trozo de encaje que apenas puede ser llamado ropa interior, pasé mi dedo por su coño haciendo círculos en su clítoris, ocasionando que su respiración se entrecortara y dejando escapar de sus labios un suave gemido hacia mi boca. Aflojó mi corbata con sus pequeñas manos, comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa de vestir, tratando de llegar a la piel en mi pecho. En el momento en que introduje un dedo en su coño, éste se cubrió de sus jugos que corrieron por mi mano. _

—_Carajo, Bella, estas empapada._

_Ella ya estaba demasiado débil y solo dejo salir un quejido._

_Mis labios regresaron a su cuello, seguí lamiendo, mordiendo y besando. Aumentando el ritmo de mi dedo en su interior, introduje otro y comencé a circular su clítoris con mi pulgar. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra mí, ocasionando que mis dedos se sumergieran aun más. Su respiración comenzó a disminuir y sabía que ya estaba cerca._

_Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando quité mis dedos de su coño. Callándola suavemente, llevé mi mano al escote de su vestido, tirando de él hacia abajo dejando sus pechos expuestos frente a mí. No llevaba sostén y sus pezones estaban erectos._

_El deseo que sentía era abrumador, necesitaba tenerla pronto._

_Tomando uno de sus endurecidos pezones en mi boca, mi mano regreso a su tarea anterior. Agregue un tercer dedo dentro de su coño, mis dedos buscaban ansiosamente dentro de ella su punto, mi pulgar continuaba masajeando su clítoris. Mordiendo y lamiendo el pezón que tenia entre mis dientes, tiré de ella llevándola al clímax._

—_¡Unghh… Edward, carajo! _—_gritó cuando el orgasmo acabo con ella._

_Me encanta cuando grita mi nombre al correrse._

_Músculos contraídos, temblando alrededor de mis dedos, sus jugos corriendo hacia la palma de mi mano, su espalda arqueada sobre la puerta empujando sus pechos hacia mi cara, asfixiando y cubriendo mi boca. Continúe fallándola con mis dedos hasta que terminó, su cabeza se desplomo sobre mi hombro y todo su cuerpo colapsó contra mí._

_Quite mis dedos de su coño hinchado y los llevé a mi boca para probarla. Rosé mi lengua sobre mis dedos humedecidos, gimiendo del placer que esto había ocasionado en mí. Me encantaba su sabor._

_Encogí mi hombro para conseguir la atención de Bella, ella levanto la cabeza y me miró con sus ojos entreabiertos llenos de deseo. Puse mis dedos empapados con sus jugos dentro de su boca, los frote en sus labios, haciendo que ella gimiera ligeramente mientras se los lamía. Ella tomaba mis dedos en su boca, los succionaba probándose a ella misma, su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de mis dedos, asegurándose de tomar todo el jugo. Mi polla se puso aun mas dura al verla y sentir como sus labios se movían alrededor de mis dedos._

_Al sacar mis dedos de su boca ella hizo un puchero, obviamente no había terminado con ellos. Desabroche mi cinto y mi pantalón con una mano, baje la cremallera para que ella me viera._

_Al darse cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo ella se recostó en la puerta mientras se ayudaba de mi corbata para poder sostenerse y levantarse. Dejé salir mi erección palpitante de mis pantalones._

_Desanudé mi corbata, sus manos me ayudaron a bajarme el pantalón y el bóxer, y ambos fueron cayendo poco a poco, hasta quedarse en mis tobillos. _

_Empujé mis caderas hacia adelante hasta que mi polla hizo contacto con su cadera, haciéndome temblar por la sensación. Bella empujó sus caderas hacia mi polla, aumentando la fricción. Dejando escapar un suspiro entrecortado, yo estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo. _

_Agarré mi dura erección, y la guié a su entrada, frotando la punta contra su clítoris, preparándola. La sensación en su parte más sensible la hizo gemir fuertemente y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo un ruido sordo contra la puerta. _

_Posicioné mi polla en su entrada de nuevo, dirigí mi mano a su mentón, levantando su cara. _

—_Mírame Bella __—__ordené._

_Levanté un poco su cabeza para que pudiera ver hacia mis ojos mientras yo entraba lentamente en su cálido y húmedo centro, Vi su expresión mientras la llenaba. Fue increíble._

_Cuando estaba completamente dentro de ella, tuve la sensación de algo maravilloso. Lo que sentía al estar dentro de ella era el sentimiento más intenso que haya tenido. Me encantó y no quería que se detuviera._

_Empecé a mover lentamente mis caderas, entrando y saliendo. Dios, ella estaba tan apretada._

_Ella gemía con cada embestida. Los ruidos me estaban volviendo loco, lo que hizo que mi miembro se agrandara dentro de ella. Aumenté mi ritmo, puse mis manos sobre sus caderas, intentando encontrar y estimular su punto G. Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando lo encontré y sus paredes se empezaron a estrechar alrededor de mí._

—_¡__Ugnhh… Dios… Edward… se siente malditamente bien!_

_Descansé mi cabeza en la suya, empecé a embestir más fuerte y más profundo en ella._

_El sexo con ella era jodidamente increíble._

—_Bella… joder… estas tan apretada… tan húmeda __—g__ruñí en voz alta__—, __maldición… ¡te amo demasiado! _

—_¡__Yo también te amo demasiado, bebé! __—__me gritó__—. __Mmh… más duro… más rápido, ¡por favor!_

_Para no decepcionarla, la penetré con rapidez y profundamente, gruñendo en cada embestida. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero esperé por ella. Su respiración se hizo errática y me di cuenta de que ella también ya estaba muy cerca._

_Moví mis caderas para que mi hueso de la pelvis estimulara su clítoris en cada embestida, ella gritó. Después de un momento, sentí como se tensaba, al borde de su orgasmo. _

—_¡Mírame!__ —__gruñó__ —. __Estoy tan cerca… maldición… ¡vente conmigo, Edward!_

_Obedecí su petición a mire a los ojos mientras me enterraba más fuertemente en ella. __Fue suficiente para llevarme al borde. __Arqueé su espalda, presionando sus pechos desnudos en mi pecho, sus pezones erectos rozaron mi camisa. _

—_Joder, Edward… yo… ¡me estoy viniendo!_

_Sus paredes se contrajeron, pulsando alrededor de mi polla, enviándome al cielo junto con ella. Gemí cuando la sensación me invadió por completo. Agarré sus caderas bruscamente, me hundí hasta el fondo, derramando mi semilla dentro de ella. Mi orgasmo fue intenso; incluso sentí como si me hubiera desmayado por un segundo. _

_Después de que nuestro orgasmo terminó, mis rodillas comenzaron a debilitarse. Poco a poco nos acercábamos al piso, colapsé en el suelo, sin soltarla nunca, y la puse sobre mí. Ambos estábamos jadeando, tratando de que nuestros erráticos latidos del corazón y nuestra respiración regresaran a la normalidad._

_Después de unos minutos, nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, cada uno disfrutando de la calma después del sexo._

—_Demonios bebé, eso fue increíble._

—_¡Dímelo a mí! __—__suspiré, riendo. Eso hizo que ambos vibráramos estando aún unidos, estimulándome de nuevo. Ni siquiera teníamos dos pies en la casa cuando nos atacamos mutuamente, aún estábamos vestidos._

_Levantó su cabeza de mi pecho, me miró tratando de adivinar que era tan divertido_

—_¿__Qué? __—__preguntó, molesta y arqueando una ceja._

—_No llegamos muy lejos de la puerta y aún estamos vestidos. ¿No crees que es divertido? ¿Soy tan irresistible que no pudiste esperar hasta la habitación para tenerme? __—__contesté, levantando la cabeza para mirarla y ver que aun tenía una ceja levantada. _

—_Sí recuerdo bien, TÚ fuiste el que ME empujó contra la puerta en cuanto se cerró. ¿Soy tan irresistible que no pudiste esperar hasta la habitación para tenerme? __—__dijo, utilizando mis palabras. Entonces nos reímos y nos sentamos, rompiendo la unión. Fue una profunda y gran carcajada lo que hizo a todo su cuerpo temblar, el movimiento hizo que mi polla vibrara y comenzara a endurecerse de nuevo._

—_Umm, lo que tu digas, cariño. Quizá podríamos terminar esta discusión en la cama, ¿Preferentemente sin toda la ropa? __—__pregunté, mi voz con un toque de dulzura._

_Oprimí su cadera contra mí y sentí mi erección, levantó una ceja, una sonrisa burlona en su cara, y un destello de diversión en sus ojos. Lentamente se arrastró por mi cuerpo, se apoyó en sus pies, se levantó y me extendió una mano. _

Un gemido me sacó del recuerdo, sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme de los pensamientos de las actividades de la noche anterior. Los recuerdos no me estaban ayudando a deshacerme de mi problema, sólo lo empeoraban. Me tomó un minuto darme cuenta que no era yo quien gemía, era Bella.

Puse el documento sobre mi pecho y la miré. Un ligero rubor adornaba su rostro, su boca ligeramente abierta tratando de respirar entre sus labios, sus pezones duros debajo de su delgada blusa. Ella se concentró en la computadora delante de ella, ignorando mi mirada.

_Joder, ¡estaba excitada! _

La idea de ella excitada me hizo estar más deseoso.

Puse el documento y mi taza de café sobre la mesita y me senté; finalmente listo para actuar con la lujuria que había estado asolándome.

—¿Estás bien, amor?

—Mmm… sí, estoy un poco… tú sabes… —dijo, bajando el volumen de su voz cada vez más.

—No, no lo sé, ¿sólo un poco qué, amor? —pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta y tratando de ocultar el humor de mi voz.

—Umm... encendida —se sonrojó aún más, avergonzada.

—Así qué, ¿Qué te encendió?

—Bien, estoy escribiendo este artículo sobre esta autora que ahora es muy popular. Ha escrito un par de libros, acerca de vampiros y cosas así, y he leído el primero, pero no el resto. Así que de todos modos, hay una página abierta al público dedicada a los libros. Estaba buscando otro punto de vista y planeaba entrevistar a uno de los propietarios de la página. Tratando de encontrar por qué los libros son tan populares y por qué la gente está obsesionada con ellos. Tú sabes, el punto de vista de los aficionados —dijo, sin mirarme, con su mentón apoyado en su pecho.

—Y ¿Eso te puso así? —pregunté, sin entenderle.

—Ahh… no… umm... —contestó vacilante.

—Vamos, puedes decírmelo —la convencí.

—Bien, puedes leer algunas partes de la comunidad de fanfiction.

—¿Qué es fanfiction?

—Bueno, son historias escritas por los fans sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Hay una gran comunidad en cuanto a los libros de vampiros. Así que, para la investigación, estaba leyendo unas pocas. Algunos son terriblemente horribles; mala escritura, poco lenguaje, y completamente absurdos. Claramente escritos por niños de 12 años. Pero algunos están bien. Realmente bien. Hay un montón de talento sin explotar. De todas formas, yo estaba encendida porque estaba leyendo una historia un poco, ummm… _gráfica_ —dijo, la última parte en un susurro.

_Gráfico, __¿Cómo en el sexo? Sexo como el… porno. Ella quería decir porno. Mi dulce, inocente, ruborizada Bella ¡estaba leyendo PORNO!_ _¡Joder! __Sucia, traviesa Bella… unghh! __Wow espera chico, quizás no quiso decir porno._

—¿Estas leyendo porno? —le respondí, incrédulo.

—No porno, algo no sé, más erótico.

Quedé realmente intrigado por eso, quería ver que había estado leyendo.

Me levanté y me dirigí a ella. Me senté atrás de ella, mis piernas abiertas, casi envolviendo las de ella, casi tocándonos los muslos. No queriendo que ella sintiera mi miembro duro, dejé un espacio entre la parte inferior de nuestros cuerpos. Ella no vio el campamento de mis pantalones cuando me acerqué.

Me incliné hacia adelante, mi mentón apoyado en su hombro, ví la pantalla de la computadora, poniendo mis manos sobre mis rodillas para no tocarla.

—Así que esta historia que te tiene tan excitada, ¿De qué trata?

Volteó su cabeza para mirare, estaba hecha un desastre, pero aún hermosa. No nos habíamos duchado después de nuestras energéticas actividades de la noche anterior, después de pasar la tercera ronda esta mañana y no preocuparnos por eso, ya que sabíamos que pasaríamos el día adentro.

Su máscara de pestañas estaba ligeramente corrida alrededor de sus ojos y tenía una marca roja a lo largo de su boca hecha por la mía, dándole un aspecto irresistible. Inhalé su aroma, olía a sexo, a su shampoo de fresas, a sudor, a fresía, y un olor que solo Bella tenía, que hacía aumentar mi lujuria.

**Bella's POV**

Espiando por el rabillo del ojo, capté el vistazo de la gran erección que había en sus bóxers mientras caminaba hacia mí. Socarronamente mirando hacia arriba pude ver su camiseta blanca que se extendía por sus anchos hombros, su pecho y estómago tonificados, lo que mostraba su torso perfectamente.

_¿Él estaba excitado por qué yo lo estaba también? ¡Wow!_

No realmente tocándome, se situó detrás de mí. Mis pezones estaban muy duros y mi centro ya estaba goteando, así que estaba realmente agradecida de que no nos estuviésemos tocando. No habría sido capaz de manejarlo. La presión de su barbilla en mi hombro envió hormigueos por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera un calor en el estómago.

—Así que, esta historia que te tiene tan excitada, ¿de qué trata? —preguntó, con un tono pícaro en su voz.

Volviendo mi cabeza, lo miré.

_Dios, él era hermoso._

Luciendo agradablemente despeinados, con tonos rojizos marrones, caían todos alrededor de su cara en un caos excitante. Sus ojos verde manzana llenos de lujuria estaban más oscuros de lo normal, un poco juguetones. Había un poco de barba en toda su mandíbula, que pedía ser frotada y sus labios carnosos me suplicaban que los besara. Después de todo este tiempo, después de todos estos años, se me hacía difícil pensar que este Adonis era mío y sólo mío.

_Dios, lo deseaba. ¡Lo deseaba tanto!_

—Bueno, es acerca de la primera vez que los personajes principales del libro hacen el amor. Él es un vampiro y ella una humana. Él tiene que ser cuidadoso de no perder el control o podría lastimarla o matarla. Su fuerza vampírica es superior a su fragilidad humana. La respuesta física que ella le tiene a él es muy fuerte, haciéndola inconsciente de sus actos. Es apasionada y prueba su control. Todo es sobre un poco de moderación. El equilibrio entre el deseo, la moderación y el control —le contesté, dándole una vaga descripción.

—Ahh.

Sentí que acarició mi cuello con sus labios y nariz. Dándole un mejor acceso, me volví hacia la pantalla de la computadora. Besos de mariposas en mi cuello, detrás de mi oreja y de regreso a mi hombro que me dejó de manera efectiva sin habla.

—¿Me leerías algo de eso? —susurró en mi cuello, su voz era ronca y estaba llena de deseo.

_Estaba loco si esperaba que fuera capaz de hablar y leer con él haciéndome __eso__ en mi cuello._

—Umm… claro.

Concentrándome en las palabras de la pantalla enfrente de mí y tratando de no pensar en lo que mi esposo le estaba haciendo a mi cuello o cómo mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo, aclaré mi garganta tragando saliva mientras empezaba a leer.

—«Estaba oscuro, pero la luna llena se colaba a través de la pared de ventanas, echando sombras por la habitación. Parada y encarando a la cama, mi cuerpo tembló, lleno de miedo y anticipación. Viniendo detrás de mí, suavemente apartó mi cabello a mi hombro, exponiéndole mi cuello y mi espalda.»

Edward me quitó el lápiz del cabello, haciendo que cayera en cascada en mi hombro y su cabeza. Levantándolo, lo colocó sobre mi hombro tal y como lo había hecho el personaje de la historia. Mi cabello rozó mi pezón, endureciéndolo todavía más y aumentando el calor entre mis muslos. Continuando con las atenciones en mi cuello, él comenzó a pellizcar y a lamer entre besos. Sus dientes en mi piel despertaron a mi cuerpo entero con una corriente eléctrica.

Continué leyendo, mi voz temblaba.

—«Caminando hacia delante y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí, nuestros cuerpos de repente se calentaron uno con el otro, sentí los músculos de su pecho y estómago en mi espalda, a través de las capas de ropa que todavía teníamos. Hundiendo su cabeza para besar la parte de atrás de mi cuello, respiró en él, inhalando mi esencia. Su aliento frío sopló en mi cuello y mis hombros, haciendo que temblará y sintiera un hormigueo.»

Haciendo lo mismo que el personaje, él besó el lado de mi cuello e inhaló. Entonces, lentamente, sopló sobre la piel húmeda. Respondiendo tal como lo había hecho la heroína, temblé y la corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

—«Tomado el cuello de mi blusa y suavemente apartándolo de mi cuello, él expuso mi piel, sabiendo lo fácil que sería para él arrancarlo de mi cuerpo. Él lentamente bajó su boca a la piel expuesta, besando desde detrás de mi oreja hasta donde estaba la tela de la blusa, procurando no presionar demasiado contra mi delicada piel. Mis pezones se endurecieron ante la sensación que sus fríos labios causaron. Un leve gemido escapó de mis labios y sentí el calor formarse en mi estómago, igual que la humedad entre mis muslos.»

Mientras leía Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, juntando su cuerpo con el mío, ninguna habitación entre nosotros. Sentí su gran erección presionar en mi espalda baja. Juntando mi cabello, él lo colocó sobre su hombro, las ondas de seda cayeron por su espada.

Los tirantes de mi sostén fueron apartados de mis hombros hasta mi brazos mientras sus dedos rozaron ligeramente mi piel, luego se inclinó hacia adelante, lamiendo mi clavícula. Tomé su esencia. Era una mezcla de sudor, manzanas verdes, sexo, algodón limpio, café y un olor que era sólo suyo. Su olor hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas y cayera sobre su hombro mientras soltaba un gemido ahogado.

_Dios, él huele bien._

Tratando de no ahogarme en las sensaciones que su boca estaba causándome, me concentré en la pantalla de la computadora.

—«En respuesta a mi gemido sus manos de repente estuvieron en mis caderas, regresándome hacia él. Sintiendo su excitación, gemí a la sensación del contra mi espalda. Deslizando sus manos hacia el borde de la camisa, él tiró de ella por encima de mi cabeza. Pasó tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta de que mi sujetador fue quitado con la misma rapidez. Apartando las correas de mis hombros, la prenda cayó al suelo enfrente de mí. Agarró mi cintura con cuidado y me apretó contra su pecho, la piel desnuda de mi espalda contra el algodón de su camisa.»

Deteniéndome varias veces mientras leía para jadear y gemir ante las cosas que Edward me estaba haciendo, las palabras que decía eran forzadas y tartamudeaba.

De nuevo mientras estaba leyendo, él hizo lo mismo que el personaje había hecho. Sacándome mi sostén y lanzándolo a través de la habitación, puso mi cabello de nuevo en su hombro, y me empujó contra él.

Sintiendo sus músculos torneados contra su camisa, no supe cuánto tiempo sería capaz de hacer esto. Cuánto más sería capaz de leer coherentemente el texto que tenía delante de mí. Pero mi deseo por él me estaba haciendo querer continuar este juego; toda el asunto era extremadamente erótico.

Tomando un respiró entrecortado, continué leyendo.

—«Sus manos agarraron mis hombros, apretándolos suavemente, y entonces deslizó sus manos a mi pecho. Sus palmas rozaron suavemente mis duros pezones, deteniéndose un momento en ellos antes de moverlos hacia mis pechos causándome inhalar fuertemente ante la sensación y gruñir ligeramente. Él se rio detrás de mí ante mi reacción, la risa vibro en mi espalda. Continuando el viaje hacia abajo, él acarició la piel de mi estómago plano y sus largos dedos circularon mi ombligo. Sus dedos de hundieron en el borde de la cintura de mis vaqueros, tirando adelante y atrás. Sus manos llegaron al botón de mis jeans, desabrochándolo y lentamente bajando el cierre, lo que le hizo rozar ligeramente contra mi sexo. Suavemente él bajó la tela desde mis caderas hasta mis tobillos, trayendo mis panties con ella. Saliendo de ellos, estuve completamente expuesta a él por primera vez. La timidez me invadió, haciéndome querer ocultar mi desnudez a sus ojos.»

Las manos de Edward hicieron el mismo viaje que el de las del personaje había hecho. Haciendo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho el personaje a su amor. Sus palmas en mis pezones hicieron que se endurecieran todavía más, creando un placentero dolor.

Cuando sus manos llegaron a mis pantalones, él pasó un dedo por debajo del resorte, estirándolo de ida y regreso cadera a cadera. Cuando el personaje había bajado los pantalones de la chica él había deslizado su mano en mis pantalones, subiendo y bajando su mano por mi sexo, girando los dedos en la humedad reunida allí.

Mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro, completamente perdida en el placer que me estaba dando. Mi cuerpo estaba en fuego, muy sensible a cada uno de sus toques. Sabiendo que había llegado a mi punto máximo, leer más era la cosa más lejana en mi mente. El deseo me llenó. Lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ahora.

_No puedo soportarlo más. Lo necesito dentro de mí._

—Edward… por favor —supliqué.

—¿Por favor qué, amor?

¡Sabes muy bien qué! _Deja de jugar, por favor, no puedo soportarlo._

—Quiero… necesito…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué necesitas, Bella? Tienes que decirme —su voz estaba tranquila mientras me preguntaba.

_Tú dentro de mí, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca_, le grité en mi cabeza. _Trata de sacarlo, Bella. Puedes hacerlo._

—Más… necesito más… tócame… por favor… necesito sentirte… todo de ti.

Depositando un último beso en mi hombro, él quitó su mano de mis pantalones y se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás. Le sentí quitarse su camiseta. Levantando sus piernas que habían estado junto a las mías se hizo un poco hacia atrás y cuando escuché el susurro de la tela reparé en que se estaba quitando sus bóxers. Me incliné y cerré la laptop, alejándola al igual que el cuaderno de nuestro camino, y también me quité mis lentes.

Empezando a girarme hacia él, fui detenida, sus manos agarraron mis brazos.

—Ponte de rodillas, Bella —ordenó, su voz de terciopelo llena de deseo.

Haciendo lo que él me dijo, esperé por su siguiente movimiento.

Moviéndose detrás de mí, puso sus manos el resorte de la cintura de mis pantalones, tirando de ellos hasta las rodillas. Levanté una rodilla para poder sacar la tela, y luego levanté la otra para que él pudiera quitármelos completamente.

Agarrándome de la cintura, el me apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Sintiendo cada músculo, cada curva contra mi espalda, conocía su cuerpo tan bien, podía verlo en mi mente tan sólo por sentirlo contra mí.

Acercando sus caderas a mi espalda, su polla presionó mi parte baja de la espalda y en el hueco que estaba arriba de mi trasero. El contacto hizo que mis jugos fluyeran todavía más, el líquido se deslizó por mis muslos.

—Abre más las rodillas —ordenó.

Una vez más, hice lo que dijo. De inmediato se perdió el contacto de su piel contra la mía. Pasó por detrás y debajo de mí; me alertó su cambio de posición.

Miré hacia abajo para ver su rostro sonriendo entre mis muslos.

Agarro mis caderas, sus pulgares contra mi hueso de la cadera con los dedos extendidos sobre mi trasero, él guío mi centro a su boca, esperando.

Inhalo mi excitación, gruño y despacio lamió la humedad de mis muslos, asegurándose de tener cada gota. Chasqueando su lengua contra mis clítoris, haciendo mis caderas sacudirse. Él me agarró las caderas con firmeza para mantenerme en mi lugar.

La lengua de Edward bebió a lengüetadas mis labios inferiores, recogiendo la humedad, y lamiendo arriba y debajo de mi entrada antes de introducir su lengua en mí centro, que me envío espasmos por todas partes.

La sensación de su lengua dentro de mí, joder, era dicha pura. Fue demasiado que casi me vine en ese instante.

Moviendo una mano de mi cadera, la trajo a mi clítoris, haciendo círculos con sus dedos largos mientras que su maldita lengua seguía jodiendome.

Ejerció presión sobre mi clítoris con su dedo, me apretujo de la forma en que él sabía que me gustaba. Mis manos se trasladaron a su cabello, tirando y empujando su cabeza más a mi centro.

—Uh-uh, Bella —sopló en mi coño.

Libere mis manos de su cabello, los deslicé encima de torso a mis pechos. Con las palmas de las manos los apreté y los empuje juntos, pellizcando mis pezones, haciendo que se sumara más calor que se estaba juntando en mi estómago, y que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Edward quito la lengua de coño, moviéndola a mi manojo de nervios, rozándolo con su lengua plana. Movió la mano hacia abajo, él metió dos de sus dedos en mí, enroscándolos, tratando de encontrar mi punto, mientras que bombeaba dentro y fuera de mí, su lengua seguía chasqueando y girando mi clítoris.

Estaba tan cerca. Sólo necesitaba algo que me empujara al borde.

Como si él hubiera leído mi mente, él tomó mi clítoris en su boca y lo chupo. Era más que suficiente, haciéndome venir. Las manchas blancas estallaron detrás de mis párpados mientras el placer dispara a través de mí y yo no podía respirar.

—¡Oh Dios, Edward, Joder! —grité por mi orgasmo.

Mi orgasmo se sacudió a través de mí, haciendo espasmos en mis músculos, mientras él seguía cogiéndome con su dedo, y chupando mi clítoris, mientras tenia olas de placer.

Cuando me estaba calmando de mi clímax, él mordió suavemente mi clítoris, chasqueándolo con la lengua, y enroscando sus dedos presionando mi punto, haciéndome llegar otra vez al orgasmo.

Mi segundo clímax hizo que me sacudiera en su rostro, cubriendo su boca y mandíbula con mis jugos.

Finalmente, se había terminado y mis músculos se relajaron, dejándome jadeante y con cubierta de una capa de sudor. Tuve una sensación de mareo y me deje caer hacia adelante, mi trasero apoyado en su clavícula, mi estomago sobre su frente, y mis pechos presionados en la alfombra.

_¡Eso fue absolutamente, jodidamente asombroso! Nunca había sido tan bueno antes._

—Respira, amor —me recordó Edward, riendo en silencio sobre mi estómago inferior.

Tome una respiración profunda, el oxigeno hizo de inmediato que el mareo desapareciera.

Él se movió debajo de mi, pero apenas lo note, estaba demasiada cansada para preocuparme. Respire hondo por unos momentos tratando que los latidos de mi corazón volvieran a la normalidad.

Sentí un tirón de mis caderas, fui levantada de nuevo contra el torso de Edward. Él estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas.

Colocó mi espalda contra su pecho, con mis piernas sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y mi trasero apretado contra su erección. Todavía cansada de mis dos orgasmos, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sonreí en su hombro.

—No pienses que he terminado contigo, Bella —gruñó él en mi oído.

Su brazo rodeo mi cintura, empujándome más hacia él; su otra mano fue al sur, rozando mi manojo de nervios y la sensación me hizo que contraer. Sus manos fueron a mis caderas, levantándome con cuidado para que su polla estuviera en mi entrada.

Despacio se deslizó por mi cuerpo hacia él, sólo se detuvo cuando yo estaba totalmente clavada. La sensación de él completamente enterrado en mí fue exquisita. Sentí otra vez el calor.

Empecé a mecer mis caderas hacia arriba y abajo, disfrutando de la fricción en esta posición inusual, pero encontrando un buen ritmo al paso del tiempo. Sus manos estaban todavía en mis caderas, ayúdame a encontrarlo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de mis empujes.

_¡Wow, Yo amo jodidamente esto! Nunca lo hemos hecho así antes. Debo ponerlo en mi lista de volverlo hacer. Tan bueno._

Su frente descansó sobre mi hombro, y él lo comenzó a morder con suavidad. La sensación de sus dientes hundirse en mi carne me animo haciendo que me meciera más rápido. Gemimos por el aumento de velocidad.

Gruñendo, mi mente estaba demasiado lejos para las palabras, pero amando la sensación de estar en control, amando que yo podía hacer que se sintiera así.

Gire mis caderas mientras lo empujaba abajo, lo que causo que mordiera con más fuerza mi hombro. Cuando lo volví a hacer, él liberó mi carne de su boca, lamiendo donde él me había marcado.

—No…esto…de nuevo… bebé, por favor —él pidió en apenas un susurro.

Continúe girando mis caderas mientras empujaba hacia abajo, aumentando la velocidad todo el tiempo, construyendo de mi liberación, y podría decir que él también estaba cerca. En este punto, sus caderas se movían hacia mí, que correspondía con mis golpes.

Moví una de sus manos a mi pelvis y me pego hacia él. La otra fue a través de mi estomago, ahuecando con la palma de su mano mi pecho y pellizcando mi pezón. La mano sobre mi pecho me mantuvo apretada contra su pecho, que ahora estaba cubierta de sudor. Él movió su mano en la pelvis hacia abajo donde estábamos unidos, y presiono mi clítoris con los dedos.

—Estoy tan cerca, amor. Córrete conmigo, bebé. Córrete en mi polla —murmuro suavemente en mi oído.

Soplo aliento caliente en mi cuello y sus palabras enviaron me enviaron más llamas aunque en realidad mi cuerpo ya se estaba sobrecalentado.

—Yo también, bebé. Estoy tan cerca.

Apreté mis paredes alrededor de su polla, tratando de aumentar la presión. Gruño ante la sensación. Seguí apretando y aflojando, conduciéndonos a ambos más cerca a nuestra liberación.

—Joder Bella… eres tan estrecha… lo haces jodidamente tan estrecha—gruñó Edward en mi oído.

Justo sobre el borde, tan cerca de mi liberación, necesitaba algo pequeño que me enviara, para poder acabar.

Edward pellizcó mi clítoris entre sus dos dedos, enviándome por encima del borde en mi orgasmo. Mi coño se apretó aún más alrededor de su polla. El intenso placer de mi orgasmo me llenó, tensando todos mis músculos.

—¡Di mi nombre —exigió—. ¡Di mi nombre mientras te corres, Bella!

—Edward —apenas logre decir.

—¡De nuevo, más fuerte! —gruño, entrando de golpe en él.

—¡Edward! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Edward! —grité.

Dije su nombre mientras él me deba la vuelta y sobre si mismo. Fue suficiente para correrme.

Mordió con fuerza por última vez mi hombro, rompiendo mi piel, y se derramo en mí. Un gemido ahogado salió de su boca sobre mi hombro mientras me bombeaba unas veces más, y luego se desplomó hacia adelante, enroscando su cuerpo alrededor del mío.

Sus brazos aflojaron su agarre sobre mí y me caí de bruces en la alfombra, acostado sobre mi estómago. Su polla semí-dura salió de mí con un sonido parecido a una succión mientras me caí. El ruido me hizo reír, frotando mi cuello contra la alfombra.

Edward se derrumbó a mi lado sobre su espalda, soltando un suspiro profundo.

_Ese fue el mejor sexo que alguna vez hemos tenido. Debo leer porno más a menudo._

Nuestra respiración volvió a la normalidad y oí el retumbo de Edward acostándose sobre su costado frente a mí, su mano acariciando de arriba y debajo de mi espina. Girando mi cabeza hacia él, sonriendo con la sonrisa más grande que jamás había sonreído. Se río de mi expresión, su sonrisa correspondía con la mía.

—¿Feliz, mi amor?

—Muy feliz, bebé —ronroneé hacia él—. ¡Eso fue…wow!, No hay palabras para describirlo, más allá de sorprendente. Te amo tanto.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, amor —susurró, apoyando más cerca para besarme.

—Pienso que debería leer más a menudo —dije, salpicando su cara con pequeños besos.

—Eso deberías, sobre todo si es algo como eso.

—Siento la necesidad de ducharme, pero no creo que mis piernas vayan a funcionar —me reí tontamente, rodando a mi lado para afrontarlo.

—Bueno, hueles un poco —respondió Edward, olfateando el aire y riéndose.

Cuando lo golpee, hice una mueca de dolor. Me hizo una mueca, mirando por encima de mí para encontrar lo que me había causado dolor. Una profunda mordida roja estaba sobre mi hombro donde él me había mordido antes, y la sangre estaba seca. Suavemente rozó sus dedos sobre la mordedura.

—Lo siento, amor. Creo que simplemente me deje llevar, nunca quise hacerte daño, Bella —do en apenas un susurro, sus palabras estaban llenas de remordimiento.

—Está bien. Se sentía bien entonces —sonreí, tratando de aliviar un poco su culpa. En secreto, me gusto cuando él me mordió, aún más cuando perdió el control mientras lo hacía.

—Bueno, supongo que solamente tendré que estar cuidándote —dijo, levantándose del piso—. Dijiste algo acerca de una ducha, mi amor.

—Una ducha seria divina.

Se inclino para recogerme al estilo novia, me llevó arriba a nuestro cuarto de baño. Besando mi nariz y luego rozar su nariz contra la mía, me acarició el cuello.

—Te amo, mi marido —suspire en su cuello.

—Y yo te amo, mi esposa —contestó, besando la cima de mi cabeza.

—Tal vez si quieres, voy a encontrar alguna otra historia de fanfiction, para disfrutar después de la ducha —dije con una sonrisa satisfecha sobre mi cara.

* * *

**N/T:** Ah, ¿verdad que aparte de asidito, esta todo cursi y amor? Esperemos que les haya gustado. Dejen un review, que es nuestro sueldo de traductoras. Por favor :3  
¡Y esperen el proximo lemon! ¡!

**Anuncios&Propaganda: **

¿Quieres traducir lemons también? Puedes mandar un MP o review para unirte a esta cuenta, y ayudar haciendo las traducciones :)  
¿Quieres leer un lemon, pero esta en ingles? ¡Pide lo que quieras que se traduzca! También pueden mandar MPs con el link de la historia en ingles, y en lo mas rápido que se pueda lo traduciremos ;)

Voten en el poll del perfil, para saber que pareja de lemon quieren que traduzcamos próximamente.

+Cítricos.


End file.
